The Princess's Knight
by maraiadmayle
Summary: Princess Karrin has been entered into an arranged marriage to a king form far away. But how will all that change when she meets a Knight named Castiel. Find out in The Princess's Knight.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

_As I leaned up against the Throne room door,I listened to my father and the knight talk._

_"If anything were to happen ,I want you to keep my daughter safe ,do you understand?" My father said._

_'Yes, my king but what about you?"The knight asked."Do not worry about me i will be fine.I worry about my daughter more than myself." "Understood my king." the knight said as he turned to leave. I backed away from the door and went back to my room._

* * *

The Next day

The maids came in to get me ready for the long trip ahead of us.

" Princess...it is time to get ready for your departure." "Yes, thank you."

As the maid began to get me ready someone knocked on my big wooden door.

"Yes?" "Princess are you ready?"The maid had just finished my hair when he walked in. "Yes, I am ready."

my father got into the carriage with me. I looked out of the window as we left our home as the knights surround the carriage.I fell asleep soon after we left and when i wolk up the carriage had come to a stop."Your majesty. i am afraid we must stop for the night it is far too dark to keep going."

"Yes, I understand." My father says nodding.

* * *

That Night

"I want you to gaurd my daughter's tent" "Yes, my king" I heard my father and the knight talking.

"Princess?" "yes?" "I will be out side of your tent if you should need me." "Yes, thank you"

the knight went out side and sat on the ground in front of my tent

HOURS LATER

A snow storm had started it was cold even wrapped it my thick I Realized that the knight was still out side. 'He is going to freeze out there.' i walked over to the opening of the tent and looked out "Aren't you cold?" i asked the man "No princess, i have slept in colder weather than this" he replied looking at me. "Please dont lie, you are cold, I can see it" "Princess i'm fine re-" "Come in here before you freeze." He looked at me confused but then he smiled "Thank you princess." He said coming in the tent with me. I gave him a blanket and sat next to him. We talked for a long time I learned that his name was Castiel. He told me his story as we huddled close together.

"When i was a child my father was never around so my mother and I relied on each other alone. When I was 17 my my mother was killed by a group of assassins .After the death of my mother I knew I wanted to join your father's army to help protect the innocent." "my mother was killed by the assassins too." i said as tears formed in my eyes. "I'm sorry,I didn't know princess." "It is okay."

"Do you know who I will be marrying?" i ask him. "No ,though I do know is that he is a king from a far away land." He says looking at me . "oh." i say quietly,my voice fading. "Is it an arranged marriage?" he looks away. "Yes." "You do not want to marry him do you princess?" "Father says love will come."i say quietly. Castiel? If I may call you that." "You may call me anything you want princess." "...Have you ever been in love?" "Yes. At one time." He looked away sadly.

"It is late princess. We should get to sleep." "Yes we shall." "Goodnight princess." "Goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**_{(A/N) Hi everyone thanks for viewing this story. I am sorry if i make a spelling error or whatever don't judge me ,just remember, I'm only human.~Maraia}_**

* * *

The next morning was a blur, all I saw was men rushing around as if it was the end of the world. I stopped one of the men and said"What is going on, did something happen?" "No ,Princess it's just the king wants to leave soon." the man said politely."Oh okay, thank you." "No problem Princess."

I walk away from the man and go to the man who was serving breakfast."Goodmornin' Princess" he was a gruff man of 43 with a daughter my age."Good morning." "Would ya like somethin'to eat." "Oh, yes please" he gives me the food and i go and sit next to my tent.i eat my food and close my eyes when i'm done.

* * *

CASTIEL'S p.o.v

when i woke up this morning i realize that the princess had fallen asleep in my arms. I lay her on the ground as i get up. 'She's so beautiful' I think as i look at her sleeping form."No i mustn't think that she is the kings daughter but still..."

* * *

Norm. P.O.V.

As the months pass princess Karrin grew tired of being with the king but she grew closer of being with Castiel. As she puts it she loves him and he loves her but he will not say it to her in fear of what her father and her husband to be will do or say.

Princess your father wishes to see you within the week when would you like to go?" "today i cant stand being around him anymore" "very well do you need help packing" "yes please castiel" As castiel helps her pack he spots something he shouldnt and picks them up. "Castiel! put my underwear down now" he just smiles and hands them over"Thank you" as the head off.

When they get back to her fathers kingdom the princess runs to her father and hugs him. Castiel shakes his kings hand and walks into the castle. "Father i have wonderful news" "yes my dear?" "i'm in love" "oh i new the king of Nestlebrook would be a good match for you" "father he is an irritating man im not in love with him" "well than who do you love?" he says eyes narrowing "Castiel is the man that i love " "is this true Castiel" he says getting angrier by the minute."yes my king" Castiel says his voice just above a whisper.

The king was furious at the knight standing before him with his head hung low and the princess at his side.

"father please...it was all me he's never said he loves me." "I do NOT care karrin." "but..." "karrin" "father im sorry.." "ENOUGH KARRIN!" She said "yes sir." with tears in her eyes. her father has never yelled at her like that before. "20 lashes." 20 lashes was the maximum punishment."Father No!" the king was abouut to slap his daughter . Hard. When Castiel caught his hand "you aren't supposed to hit women my king you taught me that" Castiel said glaring. The king paused looking back and forth between Castiel and his daughter.

"...Do you love my daughter, Castiel?" "...Yes...i do" He said looking at the princess. the king looked deep in thought as he came to a decision "do you lan to marry her" "if you allow it yes" "alright you may marry but you will still accept 10 lashes ." "yes my king" as the young couple left the king thought' At least she will be happy now."

* * *

the whipping was set to take place the next day

As the other guards took Castiel to be chained to the poles in the court yard the princess sat anxiously in her chair. "The king announced why he was to be whipped and how many lashes he would get. the guard took the whip and hit castiel with it. the princess closed her eyes and listend to castiels grunts as the whip landed on his back. around the 6th hit castiel started pulling on the chains in agony. Finally it ended the king told the guard to stop and he let castiel down as the princess ran to her knight. He was in pain and she could tell by his shaking. "are you ok castiel?" "mmmm" was all he said as the princess took him to her room to be healed

* * *

As the princess was cleaning his wounds castiel flinched horribly. She knew it hurt him but she couldn't help it .

2 weeks passed and the young couple grew closer than ever and her coronation day came.

"Do you, Princess karrin promise to love and protect this kingdom with every inch of your body?" said the king sternly.

"I do." she says kneeling before her father.

"then i now pronounce you Queen of Netherfield." The king said proudly.

the court erupted "ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!"

* * *

6 Months later

The young couple got married and had a beautiful daughter they named her Elizabeth and lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
